sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hunter Hearst Helmsley
Hunter Hearst Helmsley, früher bekannt als Triple H, ist ein aktuell bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler, der in der Hardcore Division antritt. Als Triple H war er von 2006 bis 2010 bei RAW aktiv und in dieser Zeit dreifacher hemaliger SAW Heavyweight Champion. Biographie Erster Run Triple H startete seine SAW-Karriere direkt bei der Gründung der Liga und war direkt im RAW Roster aktiv und einer der bestimmenden und dominierenden Mannen. Er war unter anderem der Goldberg nicht nur besiegen konnte, sondern ihn somit sogar um dessen SAW Heavyweight Title erleichtern konnte. Triple H hatte einen durchaus erfolgreichen Run an der Spitze der Promotion, bis er zu einer Pause gezwungen wurde. Auf die schiefe Bahn geraten Im Anschluss ging es mit der Karriere des King of Kings steil bergab. Nachdem er gen Ende seiner Pause des Öfteren in ominösen Burgen gesichtet wurde, verfiel er dem Laster des Playstationspielens und führte so seinen gesamten Charakter als rücksichtsloser Krieger ad absurdum. Sich selbst dafür schämend legte Hunter erneut eine Pause ein. Comeback Als direkte Konsequenz aus sinkenden Ratings musste RAW General Manager Hells Guardian im Jahr 2009 durchgreifen und neue Strategien entwickeln. Mit dem Geld des Börsenspekulanten JBL gelang es Hells Guardian auch einen großen Namen zu verpflichten, der seiner Meinung nach wieder für bessere Ratings sorgen sollte: Triple H. Hunter lies seine dunkle Vergangenheit mit der PS3 hinter sich und knüpfte nahtlos an seinen ersten Run an, indem er Gegner um Gegner besiegte, ein Round Robin Tournament gewann und so wieder auf den damaligen Champion - Goldberg - traf. Seine Titelbestrebungen waren leider nicht weiter von Erfolg gekrönt, doch trotzdessen machte er bei RAW Woche für Woche eine gute Figur. Der Weg zurück an die Spitze Nach dem Restart im Januar 2010 durfte Triple H beim Royal Rumble in direkter Konsequenz seiner jüngsten Erfolge wieder um den Titel antreten und besiegte Shawn Michaels und Jeff Hardy in einem spannenden Triple Threat Match. Auch für Wrestlemania war sein Gegner schnell gefunden: Busenfreund und Mr. Wrestlemania - Shawn Michaels. Beide einigten sich auf einen schmutzigen Wettkampf bis zu WrestleMania, der zeigen sollte, wer von den beiden der wahre Champion ist. Als alle Spielchen gespielt war, jede Attacke vollbracht wurde und WrestleMania off air ging, hieß der Champion immer noch Triple H. Bei Backlash bekam er es jedoch mit einem anderen Kaliber zu tun: dem Super Dragon. Ohne sich gegenseitig vorher zu berühren und attackieren hypten die beiden ihren Kampf ähnlich eines Boxkampfs und als der lang erwartete Tag kam war es am Ende der Super Dragon, der sich mit dem Gürtel davonmachen konnte. Das Rematch beim nächsten RAW PPV gewann hingegen wieder Triple H, der so als Champion in die damalige Sommerpause gehen konnte. Zuvor noch mit dem Super Dragon fehdend, wurden die beiden ebenfalls in eine Fehde mit DDP und The Miz verstrickt, die auch beide Titelansprüche auf die jeweiligen Titel (Intercontinental & Triple Hs SAW Heavyweight Title) anmeldeten, wodurch es dann bei Reborn zu einem 4-Way Elimination Match kam, in welchem DDP die beiden Gürtel vereinigen konnte. Seit diesem Tag wurde Triple H nicht mehr bei SAW gesehen. Backlash Bei der Sixth Anniversary Show kehrte Triple H überraschend zurück. Anders als erwartet trat er nicht mehr unter seinem alten Ringnamen Triple H an, sondern nannte sich fortan Hunter Hearst Helmsley. In einer Promo bezeichnete er sich als "The Hardcore Gentleman" und kündigte an Recht und Ordnung in die Hardcore-Division zu bringen. Sein erster Gegner war Sami Callihan, welcher einen Lebensstil pflegte der Hunter missfiel. Hunter unterbreitete Callihan das freundliche Angebot seiner Schule zu unterwerfen, was dieser jedoch ablehnte. Daraufhin kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen den Beiden. Hunter kam schnell zu der Einsicht das Callihan mit normalen Mitteln nicht zu besiegen war. Trotz seines vornehmen Auftretens griff Hunter auch zur Gewalt und versuchte Callihan Anstand einzuprügeln. Ein erstes Match verlor Hunter allerdings. Aber der Adlige aus Conneticut gab sich nicht geschlagen und rief sogar sein eigenen Talkshow Segment ins Leben, den "Royality Talk". Aber Callihan zeigte sich zunehmen gelangweilt und ignorierte Hunters Bemühungen, bis der ehemalige Triple H ihn erneut attackierte. Die Fehde wurde immer physischer und schließlich kam es zu einem zweiten Match, welches Hunter allerdings auch verlor. Erfolge *3x SAW Heavyweight Champion *Platz 16 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 14 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 83 in den SAW100 2013 Wissenswertes *Triple H war der erste Wrestler, der Goldberg besiegen konnte und auch der erste, der ihn ein zweites Mal bezwingen konnte. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler